Une seule nuit
by jaysher
Summary: Shinji, Kaworu, Asuka et Rei s'offrent une balade nocturne et tombent sur une maison abandonnée. Ils décident d'y entrer et des choses étranges commencent à se produire à l'intérieur.


Juste une seule nuit.

Tokyo-3, minuit…

Le ciel est couvert cette nuit puisqu'aucune étoile n'est visible dans le ciel, ni la moindre lune. Toutefois, pas la moindre goutte de pluie et c'est sous ce toit naturel que certains amoureux de balades nocturnes font leur promenade quotidienne. Ce soir, quatre adolescents sont encore dehors et se tiennent devant un portail en fer forgé, fermé par une chaîne dont deux maillons sont captifs d'un cadenas. De l'autre côté de l'issue, une maison délabrée comprenant deux étages. A première vue, la demeure semble sortie d'un quelconque film d'épouvante et face à cette vision, les enfants surveillent les fenêtres pour se rassurer de n'y voir rien de suspect.

« Tu es sûr qu'on ne risque rien à se promener dans cette maison abandonnée ? Fait une première voix féminine.

- Je pensais que tu n'avais peur de rien Asuka, lui répond un garçon.

- Mais je n'ai pas peur Shinji. C'est juste que je me posais des questions.

- Ben voyons, prononce Kaworu.

- Tu as un souci toi ? Rétorque la métisse.

- Moi ? Non. Où vas-tu chercher tout ça ?

- On y va ou je vous laisse tomber ? Questionne une quatrième voix.

- C'est bon, on y va. »

Conclut Shinji en sortant une lampe torche de l'une des poches de son jeans noir. Kaworu l'imite aussitôt, suivi d'Asuka et de Rei. Ne ressentant aucune crainte, la fille aux cheveux bleus se tient aux côtés de Shinji tandis que Kaworu marche tout juste derrière eux. Un peu plus loin, à la traîne, Asuka qui ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, étant peu rassurée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les quatre adolescents sont à l'intérieur de la résidence délaissée et bien sûr, Shinji ferme la marche pour fermer la porte d'entrée. En ce moment, le groupe se trouve dans le hall d'entrée dont le sol est carrelé en blanc et en noir. Aucun meuble ne décore l'endroit mais sous les yeux des jeunes gens se trouve un escalier de marbre qui mène jusqu'au premier étage. Tandis que la pilote en tenue rouge ne peut s'empêcher de claquer des dents, Rei reste totalement indifférente à la moindre crainte. Tranquillement, elle pointe le faisceau lumineux devant elle et échange avec les garçons.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

- C'est halloween dans quelques jours et Kaworu a songé investir cette demeure pour faire peur aux enfants du coin, lui répond Shinji.

- Je persiste à croire que ce garçon est complètement dérangé. » Rage Asuka.

A ce moment, Kaworu tourne son visage vers celui de la jeune femme. De suite, elle se montre sur la défensive.

« Quoi ?

- Je te signale que je ne t'ai jamais demandé de nous suivre donc, tu peux partir si tu le souhaites. »

Vexée, Asuka détourne son regard et commence à bouder.

« C'est bon, oublie ce que j'ai dit. »

Cette fille fait vraiment preuve qu'un manque certain de maturité. Son comportement exaspère fortement Kaworu, laisse Rei complètement indifférente tandis que Shinji…

« Shinji ? »

Kaworu cherche son ami qui semble avoir disparu. Désormais, les adolescents ne sont plus que trois, ce qui n'arrange pas l'état de frayeur dans lequel se trouve Asuka.

« Il est passé où encore ? Dit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas mais j'espère qu'il ne joue pas à l'imprudent dans l'une des pièces de cette maison. Partons à sa recherche. »

Rei hoche positivement de la tête et suit Kaworu dans la première salle se trouvant sur leur droite : le salon. Bien sûr, Asuka suit ses deux amis pour leur prêter main forte comme elle se plait à le dire alors qu'en réalité, elle voudrait quitter les lieux au plus vite. Les garçons sont vraiment bizarres par moment. Pourquoi ressentent-ils sans cesse le besoin de pousser leurs limites afin de se prouver l'existence de capacités totalement ignorées jusqu'à présent ?

Les trois jeunes gens arrivent dans la première pièce et se rendent compte qu'il s'agit d'un salon. La pièce pourrait être considérée comme totalement vide si une table drapée ne se situait pas au beau milieu ainsi qu'un piano juste devant les baies vitrées. Bien sûr, Shinji n'est pas là, ce qui ne rassure pas pour autant Kaworu qui commence à s'inquiéter de plus en plus.

« Bon, il n'est pas là, partage Asuka.

- Je le vois bien. On devrait faire deux équipes pour le retrouver.

- Cette idée me convient parfaitement, répond l'autiste.

- Et toi Asuka ?

- Je sens que je n'ai pas trop le choix.

- Très bien. Je monte à l'étage pour voir s'il ne s'y trouve pas. »

Kaworu commence à s'éloigner des deux adolescentes lorsqu'Asuka lui adresse ces quelques mots.

« Comment aurait-il pu se rendre à l'étage sachant qu'il était avec nous dans le hall d'entrée ? S'il était monté, on l'aurait entendu tu ne crois pas ? »

Là, le garçon s'arrête, se rendant compte que les questions que lui pose la pilote sont loin d'être idiotes. Tandis que l'ami de Shinji réfléchit, une note de musique se fait entendre, faisant sursauter les deux individus. Paralysée par la peur, Asuka n'ose se retourner, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Kaworu. Lorsque celui-ci finit de se mouvoir, il se rend compte que Rei s'est assise sur le petit banc se situant devant le piano et que l'un de ses doigts est posé sur une touche du piano.

« Merci de nous avoir fait peur Rei. »

Ne prêtant guère attention à cette remarque, la fille aux cheveux bleus commence à jouer un air sans la moindre fausse note, ce qui étonne grandement ses deux compagnons. D'ailleurs, Kaworu n'hésite pas à en discuter avec Asuka.

« Depuis quand sait-elle jouer du piano ?

- Je l'ignore et pourtant, je la connais bien plus longtemps que toi.

- Je sais. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai posé la question. »

Soudain, Rei disparait le cours d'une seconde pour laisser la place à une femme aux cheveux blonds et longs, portant une robe immaculée déchirée de toute part. Kaworu et Asuka se frottent les yeux et lorsqu'ils portent une nouvelle fois leur regard sur l'être fantomatique, celui-ci a disparu au profit de la pilote de l'Eva-00.

« Asuka, tu as bien vu ce que je viens de voir ?

- Oui Kaworu et une chose est sûre, il se passe de drôles de choses dans cette maison. Dépêche de retrouver Shinji.

- D'accord mais toi, que vas-tu faire pendant ce temps ?

- Je vais m'occuper de Rei. »

Les deux collègues se regardent et hochent positivement de la tête. Kaworu quitte alors la pièce pour se rendre à l'étage comme son intuition lui avait demandé quelques minutes auparavant. De son côté, Asuka s'approche de son amie et s'arrête lorsqu'elle se trouve à plusieurs centimètres du piano.

« Rei, tout va bien ? »

Tout en poursuivant l'air qu'elle est en train de jouer, l'autiste prend la peine de lui répondre mais de cette manière qui lui correspond tellement.

« Oui.

- Cela ne te dit pas d'arrêter de jouer de ce piano et de m'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie de cette maison ? »

Un frisson parcourt le corps d'Asuka qui commence alors à croiser ses bras sous sa poitrine. Dans cette position, la jeune adolescente se frictionne les membres afin de se réchauffer un peu.

« Plus ça va et plus je m'inquiète.

- C'est dommage car je me sens bien moi dans cette résidence.

- C'est ce que je vois mais cela ne t'étonne pas que tu saches jouer du piano aussi soudainement ? »

A ce moment, Rei réalise ce qu'elle est en train de faire et s'arrête d'enfoncer les touches à l'aide de ses doigts.

« C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas jouer du piano normalement. »

Cette constatation rassure Asuka. Rei est belle et bien dans son corps et ne semble pas possédée par une éventuelle entité. Puisqu'elle vient de réaliser cette capacité qui ne lui appartient nullement, l'autiste sent un poids se libérer de son corps tandis que le piano disparait peu à peu. De peur, Asuka recule de plusieurs pas tandis que Rei reste assise sur son banc, nullement impressionnée. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'instrument de musique a disparu de la pièce tandis qu'à l'étage supérieur, du bruit se fait entendre.

Justement, à quelques mètres au-dessus de leur tête, c'est Shinji qui semble avoir un léger souci. Le garçon est allongé sur un lit dont les draps sont blancs, dans une grande pièce qui devait être une chambre dans le passé. L'adolescent a les yeux et respire difficilement, comme s'il était en train de suffoquer. Par contre, une question demeure en suspens : Comment a-t-il pu se rendre dans cette pièce alors qu'il n'a pas emprunté les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage comme s'est demandé Asuka ?

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Kaworu qui entre rapidement dans la pièce. Il promène son regard dans celle-ci lorsque ses yeux remarquent Shinji sur sa droite. De suite, l'adolescent s'inquiète et se précipite sur son ami. Tout en s'installant sur le bord du lit, Kaworu attrape Shinji dans ses bras et l'observe pour connaître le mal qui le ronge depuis un certain moment. Lorsqu'il se rend compte que la respiration de la victime est troublée, le garçon aux yeux rouges tente de ne pas céder à la panique.

« Shinji, si tu m'entends, ouvre les yeux s'il te plait. »

Le fils Ikari garde ses paupières fermées tandis que sa respiration se perturbe davantage. Soudain, son torse se soulève brutalement avant de retomber tout aussi lourdement. Ce comportement impressionne Kaworu qui ne sait quoi faire pour sortir son ami de cet état.

« J'ignore ce qui est en train de se passer Shinji mais je t'en supplie, bats-toi ! »

Là encore, une chose étrange se produit. Le cours d'une seconde, Kaworu voit un autre adolescent à la place de Shinji. Ce dernier est blond et présente un teint de peau plutôt pâle, comme s'il était malade. Visiblement, c'est lui qui s'est emparé du corps du pilote et lui fais vivre son mal-être. Après avoir cligné des yeux, cette vision disparait et Kaworu sait ce qu'il doit faire.

« Allez Shinji, montre-moi que tu es capable de sortir de cette situation. Si tu te retrouves dans cet état, c'est à cause de cet esprit qui s'est glissé en toi et il te fait vivre la situation dans laquelle il s'est retrouvé il y a longtemps de ça. Toi, tu es en pleine forme et… »

Kaworu sent qu'il est à deux doigts de révéler la nature de ses sentiments qu'il nourrit envers le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il hésite mais commence à se demander si Shinji va l'entendre, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve actuellement.

« Et c'est aussi parce que je veux que tu me reviennes. »

Kaworu baisse son visage car il vient de se rendre compte de son égoïsme. Si Shinji doit se battre pour revenir dans le monde des vivants, c'est uniquement pour lui-même et non pour une tierce personne qui l'attend de l'autre côté, nourrissant des sentiments amoureux à son égard. C'est alors que le garçon qui tient son ami dans ses bras décide de s'adresser à celui qui s'est glissé dans l'enveloppe charnelle de ce dernier.

« S'il te plait, laisse-le tranquille. Si tu veux faire du mal à quelqu'un, choisis-moi car je tiens à ce garçon. »

Suite à cette demande, l'esprit qui possède Shinji se matérialise à l'entrée de la pièce mais bien sûr, Kaworu ne le sait pas.

« Il compte vraiment pour toi ? »

Suite à cette interrogation, le jeune homme tourne son visage vers l'issue et aperçoit l'âme errante.

« Oui, décide de répondre Kaworu.

- Et tu connais ton avenir ?

- Non. Comment pourrais-je le connaitre ? »

Le défunt sourit tristement avant de répondre.

« J'ai connu le mien lorsque j'étais allongé sur son lit, m'éteignant petit à petit à cause de ce mal qui me rongeait. Dès que j'ai su que tout était perdu pour moi, j'ai décidé de baisser les bras. De toute façon, que pouvais-je faire ?

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé mais s'il te plait, laisse-le tranquille ou alors, choisis-moi. »

Tout à coup, Kaworu songe à un détail qu'il se presse de faire savoir à l'esprit.

« Pourquoi fais-tu du mal aux gens alors qu'ils n'y sont pour rien dans ton malheur ?

- Je pensais qu'il était tout seul et que sa disparition ne causerait aucune douleur autour de lui. En plus, il souffrait déjà avant que je prenne possession de lui.

- Il souffrait ? Tu veux parler de son père ?

- De son père et de toi.

- De moi ? »

Le revenant hoche positivement de la tête avant de donner une explication à Kaworu.

« Il souffre de cette relation qu'il vit avec toi. Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu lui avoues ce que tu ressens pour lui, afin qu'il puisse y voir plus clair.

- C'est ce que je voudrais faire mais j'ai peur.

- De le perdre ?

- Oui. Je sais que je suis arrivé que tardivement dans sa vie mais je sais déjà qu'il compte beaucoup pour moi. Si je le perds, l'existence n'aura plus aucun sens à mes yeux.

- Je vois. »

Soudain, des pas sur le palier se font entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Asuka et Rei passent à travers le défunt et s'arrêtent, remarquant Kaworu tenant Shinji dans ses bras.

« Il faut qu'on quitte cette maison et très vite, lui dit la pilote venant d'Allemagne.

- Je le sais Asuka mais je ne peux pas laisser Shinji dans cet état. Je veux le sauver mais je me sens si impuissant.

- Alors qu'il te suffit de tout lui avouer. Même s'il est inconscient, il t'entend alors décide-toi. » Poursuit le revenant.

Kaworu ne sait quoi faire. Bien sûr qu'il aime Shinji et il en est conscient depuis plusieurs jours déjà mais maintenant que Rei et Asuka sont présentes dans la pièce, la révélation lui sera d'autant plus difficile. Le fils Ikari, de son côté, peine toujours à respirer et son état empire de secondes en secondes. Il est devenu extrêmement pâle et si Kaworu s'attarde toujours autant, il se peut que son enveloppe vire au bleu avec les graves conséquences qui accompagnent généralement cet état. Ne voulant pas le perdre et ne souhaitant pas vivre avec la mort sur sa conscience, l'adolescent aux yeux rouges juge important de se montrer courageux, se foutant complètement de ce que pourrait dire Rei mais surtout Asuka.

« Ok, finit-il par dire.

- Quoi ok ? » L'interroge la propriétaire de l'Eva-02.

Ne prêtant guère attention à cette amie qui se tient à plusieurs centimètres de lui, Kaworu regarde le souffrant et décide de se lancer dans l'inconnu afin de le sauver.

« Je t'aime Shinji et si je veux que tu me reviennes, c'est uniquement parce que je voudrais prendre soin de toi.

- Quoi ? »

Asuka semble choquée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Rei dont un petit sourire s'esquisse sur ses lèvres.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ».

Dit-elle tandis que Kaworu fixe toujours celui qu'il tient dans ses bras, guettant la moindre réaction positive chez celui-ci. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent lorsque la voix de l'esprit se manifeste.

« Bien joué et encore désolé pour ce que je lui ai fait subir. »

Kaworu tourne son visage dans sa direction et constate que l'ancien mourant disparait peu à peu.

« C'est surtout moi qui devrait te présenter des excuses suite à ce qui t'es arrivé. »

Comme Asuka se tient à l'endroit exact où se situe l'esprit, cette dernière croit que cette phrase lui est adressée.

« Tout va bien Kaworu ? »

Celui-ci continue d'observer l'adolescent malchanceux qui se volatilise complètement de la pièce. Dans ses bras, Shinji reprend des couleurs et ouvre faiblement ses yeux.

« Kaworu ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris tourne une nouvelle fois son joli visage et plonge son regard dans celui de son ami.

« Tu es enfin de retour parmi nous ? Tu m'as fait très peur tu sais.

- Désolé.

- Bon, maintenant que Shinji va mieux, il serait bien de quitter cette maison avant qu'il nous arrive d'autres mésaventures, fait savoir Asuka.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord. » Poursuit Rei.

C'est alors que Kaworu pose une question au garçon aux cheveux noirs.

« Tu penses que tu peux te relever ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais je peux toujours essayer. »

Avec l'aide et le soutien de son partenaire, Shinji pose ses pieds sur le sol et commence à se soulever. Une fois debout, l'adolescent tente d'avancer mais voilà que l'environnement dans lequel il se trouve commence à bouger. Victime d'un vertige, Ikara sent le sol se dérober sous ses chaussures mais un bras s'enroule autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de chuter complètement.

« Bon, je vais te porter jusqu'à la sortie, d'accord ?

- Si tu veux mais désolé de vous retarder.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute alors cesse de te faire des reproches comme tu as l'habitude de faire. »

Les deux garçons commencent à se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre tandis que Rei est la première à en sortir, suivie de très près par Asuka. L'évolution sur le palier se fait rapidement ainsi que la descente des escaliers et une fois dehors, les quatre adolescents se sentent soulager. Là, ils s'arrêtent pour échanger à propos de ce qu'ils viennent de traverser tous ensemble.

« Plus jamais je ne retournerai dans une maison comme celle-ci, fais savoir la métisse.

- Je te comprends Asuka et il est vrai que cette expérience était plutôt déconcertante. »

De son côté, Rei ne dit rien tandis que Shinji tente de retrouver quelques forces afin de ne pas dépendre de Kaworu. Pendant ce temps, Asuka tourne son visage vers la résidence et de suite, ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand, ce qui inquiète l'adolescente aux yeux rouges.

« Asuka ?

- La maison …. Elle …. Elle …

- Elle quoi ? » Demande le garçon aux cheveux gris.

N'ayant pas la patience d'attendre la réponse, Rei regarde à son tour et comprend l'étonnement d'Asuka.

« La maison n'est plus là.

- Quoi ? »

Fait Kaworu avant de se retourner. Effectivement, comme vient de le dire la pilote de l'Eva-00, la maison dans laquelle ils évoluaient quelques minutes plus tôt vient de disparaître complètement. Asuka n'y tient plus.

« Allez, c'est bon les conneries pour ce soir, je veux rentrer. »

Les trois adolescents sont d'accord avec leur amie et c'est ensemble qu'ils quittent la zone afin de retourner à une vie normale.


End file.
